The Third to Their Duo
by BrinaaBean
Summary: Lilia Liles transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts after the war, only to befriend Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Lilia gets something she most definitely was not looking for at Hogwarts. Does not follow HBP or DH.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay. This is my first fanfic! So please review after you read and tell me how I've done. Oh, and I'm sorry if they're all OOC; I'm trying my best to keep everyone IC. ENJOY!_

_Also. I don't own anything, except the plot, and of course, Lilia and other character's I've created to go along with it. _

* * *

Lilia Liles stood at the platforms of King's Cross train station. She was supposed to find platform 9¾ for the train leading Hogwarts' students to its castle. Lilia thought the old man who contacted her over the summer, Dumbledore, was nuts. There was no platform 9¾. She saw platform nine and then ten; nothing in between them. Of course, it could have been she had arrived early, so no students were there to simply _follow_ to the platform. Lilia decided that was the case, and sat on a bench with her trolley beside her.

She took a look at her watch; it was only 9:47 a.m. She had more than an hour to spare, so she pulled out her black-rimmed reading glasses, along with her current object of reading. As Lilia slid her glasses gracefully and swiftly onto her face, she pulled a long, black elegant curl behind her ear. She noticed the simple, clueless Muggles glance at her and continue to stare. _If only they knew_, she thought as she chuckled softly to herself. She was almost tempted to throw her head back and laugh at the stupidity of these Muggles; how many signs did they need to figure things out?

She looked back to her book, and started to read, taking the remainder of the time she needed to wait for the students to arrive. Once she started hearing hoots of owls, she scanned the crowd with her vibrant violet eyes. Lilia loved her eyes, the color being a trademark of her family and the ones that branched off; of course, it was rarer in the branches. She slid her book and glasses back into her trunk, and stood. Her height was only slightly over five foot two inches, and her skin was a pale color. She liked it that way. Her skin contrasted nicely with her raven hair. She smiled, flashing straight, white teeth, when she saw someone disappear through the wall of platform nine. These Hogwarts people must not be that bad if they could hide something like that from her.

Lilia stood behind her trolley, holding onto the handle, waiting for the right moment to move between all the Muggles to go through the barrier. Once she saw it, she walked quickly to the wall, and pushed through it, immediately coming into view of a bright, crimson train. It was gorgeous, even for red. The gold lettering on the side, indicating it headed for Hogwarts, looked extremely elegant with the crimson. She decided that they also didn't have bad coordination with colors. She pulled her trunk off the trolley, and held her owl's cage in her other hand, walking towards the train to find where exactly to put it.

She searched for a compartment that would more likely not be occupied then, or later. Once she found it, Lilia took her glasses and book back out, and set them on the seat. She then picked her trunk up, and put it on the rack above the benched seats along the wall. Lilia sat her owl beside her as she took a seat beside the window, sliding her glasses back on. She sighed, remembering that Hogwarts, too, had a uniform. She thanked Merlin that it wasn't the hideous, powder blue color that Beauxbatons wore. She then utilized her extra time and took out the gray and green uniform out of her trunk, removing and replacing the clothes that she wore.

Indeed, she was in the house of Slytherin, having been sorted over the summer by a visit to her manor from Dumbledore. Lilia's father was proud. He had attended Hogwarts, placed in Slytherin, and expectantly, followed the Dark Lord. She was expected to do the same, but thoroughly expressed her feelings about through verbal outbursts at him; the arguments never ended in her favor. Though she would be damned if she ever, in her life, joined the dark side. She considered herself neutral, not really caring which side had won the war. Of course, the light side had, having Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, defending it.

She sighed as she pulled her long, curled hair into a low ponytail, and sat back down on the seat. She spotted a group of people with bright, platinum colored blonde hair, thinking of how familiar the younger male had looked. Lilia brushed the feeling aside, and turned to her owl, sticking a finger through the cage bars to stroke his face. Moments later, the blonde boy she'd seen outside on the platform appeared at the compartment door. He smirked, noticing the colors of her uniform, and opened the door.

"So, you're a new Slytherin. What year?" Lilia gave him a slight glare, and simply replied with only the word 'seventh'. He sat across from her, and slouched, crossing his arms as he gave her a look over once or twice.

"What's your name then? I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact. I'm a Slytherin seventh year, and Head Boy," he said with much confidence, and a high sense of being. She wanted to laugh aloud, point at him, and tell him just how much her family was better than his. She happened to know that her father was in better terms with the Dark Lord than Lucius Malfoy had ever been which was where she remembered Draco from. A meeting was held at her home one summer, and he had been one of the only other children there her age.

"My name's Lilia Liles, Lily to close friends. So, it'd only be Lilia to everyone here," she replied louder than she'd talked before, her voice smooth and silky. Draco raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name from his father. She knew that he knew who she was, and she wanted it to stay that way; she being better than him in the ways of society. She flaunted that at Beauxbatons, earning her to be hated, and ignored, much like Draco at Hogwarts, though she didn't know that yet.

Draco had gotten up after glancing out the window, and walked back out into the aisle of the train. Apparently, he'd found a friend and was going to greet him. Lilia was happy for the peace she was finally graced with, and opened her book again, reading from where she left off earlier. That is, until Mr. Malfoy entered the compartment again with his friend. She sighed, making a frustrated noise along with it.

"Just what is it that you want, Malfoy?" she asked, giving him a glare from behind her glasses. He smirked. Oh, the nerve of him! To smirk at someone higher up in society. This person had guts to perform such a thing to her. Malfoy hadn't answered, just simply sat back in his seat across from her, his friend sitting next to him. She looked from Malfoy, to the other male, and noticed he was Italian from the olive tint to his tan. Then Lilia noticed his eyes; a bright, sapphire color. He was a Zabini. She was sure of it.

"This is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Lily Liles." Yep. That confirmed it; she was right. She smirked, momentarily closing her eyes as she mused at the thought. Her smirk then faded as she realized he'd used her nickname. She returned glaring at him.

"My name is Lilia. Nothing more to you two," she pointed out with as much intimidation a short person could acquire. Draco did nothing but chuckle quietly, and then smirked, once again. Lily figured it was a trademark, or a habit, for him. It was going to get old, really fast. She chose to ignore them for the remainder of the trip, and read her book, getting almost entirely through with it.

"Hey Lilia, we're about to arrive at the castle. You might want to go ahead and put that book away," Blaise had said, almost sounding kind. Lily stared at him, wondering what the kind tone in his voice was for. He was Slytherin. Slytherins weren't known for their kindness. She shrugged it off, taking his advice nonetheless, and put her book back inside her trunk. She moved her owl's cage into her lap, sticking a finger back into the cage to rub his beak.

The train stopped, moments later, students filed off the train in a hurried fashion, anxiously wanting to start the year again. Lily entered an empty carriage, only to be joined, again, by Malfoy and Zabini. Oh, how she was growing tired of them, and they hadn't even arrived to the castle yet.

"Hey Lily, have you heard about the Slytherin house party tonight? We have one every year to, for lack of a better word, 'celebrate' the new school year," he said, personifying the quotations when he used the word celebrate. She shook her head, her curls bouncing elegantly around her face. She'd long since removed the elastic band restraining her hair; she tended to play with it while she read.

"No, I hadn't, but I'm taking from the obvious mention of it, that you're going to invite me."

"Yes, in fact, I was. I'll take from the notation of the meaning, you're going to accept my offer," he replied with a smirk and a glint in his grey eyes. She rolled her eyes blatantly, crossing her arms. How full can one guy get of himself?

"I don't know if I will. I do have studies to get ready for; I can't stay up all night, partying with some guy who's full of himself," she matched his smirk with her own. Lilia swore he glared at her for a moment, but then his smirk got bigger.

"Oh, come on. What's one night with a bunch of Slytherins?" The fact that they were Slytherin, that's what. Sure, she was sorted into it as well, but still, she hadn't _wanted _to be sorted into that house. A sigh was emitted, and her eyes were closed as she shrugged.

"If it will get you to leave me alone, then so be it; I'll go. But only this once!" she warned; she didn't want to turn into that party girl type of student. There were a lot of those at Beauxbatons, and she didn't much like them. Lily saw Blaise smile and Draco smirked.

The carriage stopped, and the door was opened by Blaise. He got out, stood by the door, holding his hand out for her to take. She stared blankly at him, noting how weird he was acting for a Slytherin. Lily hesitantly took the hand, letting him help her climb out of the carriage. They ended up walking to the castle together; how, she had no idea. But as far as she was concerned, they'd already considered her the third to their duo. She smiled as she thought this; having two very attractive guys as friends couldn't possibly be a bad thing. No sir.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast had begun, taken place, and had now ended. Lilia ate minimally as Blaise and Draco piled food onto their plates. Of course they still ate with etiquette; otherwise, she would've smacked them both upside the head for such manners. Through the sorting, Slytherin had gained more students, all of them giving off smirks instead of smiles; must've been a Slytherin thing. She noticed whenever Slytherin gained a student, the Gryffindor house would 'boo'. _Must be a house rivalry_, she thought while listening to Blaise and Draco talk about this famous 'Potter' boy.

Lilia was then pulled to stand by Blaise, and then further dragged down corridors. Draco had long since been gone for a Head's meeting. Blaise made her uncomfortable, more unnerved than uncomfortable; he just wasn't the normal Slytherin. He had slowed down his pace, slowing more to a walk, yet still dragging her by her hand. She had already figured that he was taking her to the common room, but she wanted to start a conversation. "Just where in Merlin's name are you dragging me to?"

"The common room, of course," he said as he flashed the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen in her seventeen years. All she could do in return was flash her own gorgeous smile back. Lily had taken notice to how his sapphire irises illuminated nicely in the torchlight, and started to wonder how hers looked. Oh, how she liked her eyes.

"This party the house is throwing, what will it be like?" she asked, actually curious for the answer. Blaise stopped walking, said the password, and pulled her through the portrait hole. Pulling her further to a couch in the center of the room, he sat, patting the cushion next to him. Lily sat, turning to look at him, still waiting for his response.

"Well, since Draco will be attending, there will more than likely liquor. No snacks since we just had the feast and music I suppose," he answered as he used his fingers to count and think. She laughed, thinking just how Draco will be even fuller of himself with liquor present. She wondered what they would do until it started.

"Let's give you a tour of Hogwarts," he said, breaking her thoughts. She smiled, nodding, then stood. He led her aimlessly around the many corridors, moving stairs, and creepy dungeons, telling her which classes were where, and where not to go. The entire tour took a while, them both figuring the party had already started back in the common room.

Upon entering, they were proved right. The room had been cleared of furniture and filled with tables with many bottles and cups atop it, yet few couches and armchairs remained in corners. She shook her head seeing Draco being one of the students standing by said tables. Lilia then went to him, taking the cup from his hand.

"What's this? Head Boy breaking rules?" she said with a smirk. He glared obviously at her, and snatched back the drink, downing the rest of the contents. Draco then leaned close to her.

"I'm allowed to break these rules. I've been privileged to," he said into her ear, smirking once more. She rolled her eyes, putting her weight onto one leg, and finished the look by placing her hand on her hip. He grinned at this, the alcohol taking effect on him.

"We should dance, Lily." She grunted at this, hating that he already called her that, but allowed him to drag her off into the midst of the crowd and dance the rest of the night.

The next morning, Lilia awoke in her private dormitory that her mother had demanded that she had since she was a transfer. She felt groggy and still very tired. Forcing herself out of bed, she got into the shower, getting ready for classes that day. Instead of her big, elegant curls that she wore yesterday, she simply straightened it using magic. She put a green bow just behind her bangs, which she wore to the side partially covering her left eye. She was then officially ready.

In the Great Hall, breakfast had already begun, making her a bit late. She scanned the Slytherin table for the only two people she knew. Finding them, she plopped down in between them, smiling brightly for just waking up.

"Good morning, boys," Lily greeted cheerfully. The two males groaned loudly.

"Morning," came simultaneously. She laughed, and ruffled their hair, fully knowing that they were boys who 'primped' in the morning to look so good. As expected, they slapped at her hands.

"How did you guys sleep? I slept just fine. Better than fine, actually. I've become quite accommodated with my room," she informed them, again, trying to start up a conversation. Both just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. I mean, it wasn't even that late when the party ended."

"Yea right. It ended at two-thirty in the morning. That's late, especially when you've had firewhiskey beforehand," Draco blurted. Lily patted his shoulder, shrugging.

"It was your choice to drink it. I tried to take it from you, so don't blame me."

"I could blame you for keeping me up further!" was all he could say to defend himself. She sighed, and ate a bit of toast with jam.

"What classes do we have first, then?" inquired Lily, not even have taken as much as a glance at her timetable.

"History of Magic with those bloody Gryffindors." It was Blaise who finally spoke this time. Oh, she just knew already that this class was going to be grand.

They all finished eating and trekked on to class with each other, poking fun at first and second years. She laughed when a first year had cowered from her glaring, and even more when a second year had done the same, though the second year was taller than her just slightly. All of them entered, still talking about the current events with the younger students, when the Head Girl popped up.

"You know, Malfoy, you shouldn't be picking on the lower years anymore; you should be setting an example," Hermione Granger pointedly pointed out. Lilia took in her appearance; curly, mousy, light brown hair with the same colored eyes, and her face was plain. There was nothing attractive about her. She even wore her uniform to the extent of not being able to tell that her body had form. This girl seriously needed a makeover. She was Gryffindor to boot.

"Whatever, Mudblood. Like I'd ever listen to the likes of you." _Yea! Go Draco!_ Lilia even had to smirk at his comment. She even threw in the tossing of her hair behind her shoulder. She rested a hand on his upper arm to get his attention.

"Let's sit where the filth won't spread to. I'm feeling as if I already need another bath," she said with the same tone Draco had used moments before, both making them appear as the superior persons. Of course, they were. They were Pureblood. Draco nodded, and steered her in front of him towards a desk in the back. Draco and Lilia sat in the one furthest back, while Blaise took the seat directly in front of Lilia.

Class was boring. All they had achieved in doing was annoy the Gryffindors, and get to know more about each other. After it ended, Lily asked what classes they had next; both had a free period. She groaned taking out her timetable. Oh the Gods smiled upon her! She had a free period as well.

"Let's go to the lake!" she exclaimed, dragging the two boys by the hand outside.

There was a tree near the shore of the Black Lake that piqued interest in Lilia; she loved to sit under one and read for hours on end. She pulled them to it, let them go, and simply fell onto the ground. She did this often. Most people were worried that she was sick, or something along the lines of mental. She sighed a deep sigh, watching the clouds in the sky pass over.

"Aren't you two going to join me?" She grinned up at them, though they both seemed so much higher up. Being over six feet would do that so someone who was lying on the ground, she supposed. She shrugged, and rolled onto her stomach, looking out over the lake's surface. Lily's elbows rested in the grass, her hands keeping her head up; she wondered what secrets the lake held. She heard both boys sit beside her.

"What's out there?" she questioned them. In Lilia's fourth year, she'd visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, but never heard the stories from Fleur. She never liked her. Fleur was snotty, conceited, and was the favorite student for have been chosen to compete. Take away her title of champion, and she would be nothing but a blonde, stuck up French girl. Okay, so she was a bit Veela. Lilia still considered herself much more beautiful than her; Lily's beauty was real without needing to enchant men. A smirk crept upon her features.

"I can't say for sure, but there is a giant squid. Lower years come out to feed it sometimes," Blaise said, breaking her unpleasant thoughts of Fleur. She nodded, and contemplated on doing so sometime soon. The thought of what else there was to do during free periods came across her.

"So, just what is there to do whilst we are free?" she questioned, honestly getting bored of the lake already. Granted she liked nature, it just didn't keep her occupied long enough. Her mind wondered to options of games they all could participate in. Well, forget that; she couldn't think of any that'd be entertaining enough. Then she remembered that there were kitchen facilities somewhere. She'd always snuck to the kitchen at Beauxbatons, becoming a regular visitor to them late at night.

"Let's go to the kitchen! I haven't been offered to been shown," she demanded, standing to her feet while she smirked down at Draco and Blaise. They both then rose as well, dusting themselves off. Lilia saw the roll of Draco's eyes as he stood. Lily chose to stick her tongue out at him like a little kid would do. Blaise quietly excused himself, saying there was something he needed to take care of. Lilia thought there was someone he liked already, and ended grinning mischievously.

"The kitchens then?"

She turned back to Draco, nodding as she smiled at him. What she failed to notice was the hitch in his breath, and the slight coloring to his cheekbones.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so another chapter FINALLY out. Being a senior really super sucks. Wayyy too much to take care of. That, and I'm totally lazy. And a tad bit blocked in the writing department. _

_But I finally have a compete line to go on here, and I intend to write a lot more now! Hope the new addition is alright. _

* * *

After Lilia and Draco had gone to the kitchens, they had run into the Golden Trio. Rude names were thrown, and tempers were most definitely flared, but Lilia made Draco be the bigger person and walk away without throwing any punches. The Gryffindors were certainly making a bad impressionto her. 

In the first few weeks of school, nothing big had happened. It was just the usual go to class, and then spending the rest of the day with Draco and Blaise. Of course, this was fun, and mainly consisted of the picking on of first years, which is always good fun. Especially for the Slytherins. Most of the time, though, the Slytherin trio would bicker with the Golden one, and a good majority ended in hexes.

However, today her little group of friends was outside underneath a tree by the lake. It was a nice, sunny, and warm day and it wouldn't last a lot longer being almost October. Lilia was sprawled out on the ground, her head lying on Draco's thigh. They all had a potions essay they were supposed to be writing during their free period, but lounging seemed to be a lot better. Besides, Lilia liked this better- she loved spending time with the two boys. 

Lily looked up to look at Draco, smirking when she heard the shrilly voice of the pug looking girl named Pansy. She got an evil twinkle in her eye as she sat up and leaned into Draco's side. They had both agreed to pretend to flirt with one another whenever the Draco obsessed girl came around. 

"Draaaakie!" she drawled out, "When are you going to stop denying your feelings for me and throw out that ugly whore!" Lilia scoffed.

"Since when am I ugly, Pansy? Perhaps you should look in the mirror and then take a look at me. I happen to be the best looking person in the lovely house of Slytherin," she retorted matter-of-factly. "Well, besides Mr. Malfoy here, of course!"

Once that was said, Lily turned her head and stared into Draco piercing grey eyes while putting on an expression full of, what would look like, love. Draco had attempted to return the look. She and Draco both always had a hard time controlling themselves during the charade. This time was another time where it was extremely hard to stop. To play along, Draco wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

"Run along Pansy. We were busy out here," Draco said gruffly, grinning suggestively. Pansy's face contorted and went slightly red. She huffed loudly, and stomped back to the castle. After she was inside, Draco, Lilia, and Blaise started to laugh loudly. Lily's head took its place on Draco's thigh after she had sprawled out again. Draco's hand absentmindedly started running through Lilia's elegant, black curls as he looked out at the lake. Lilia stared up at him through vibrant violet orbs. He looked a little solemn. Why, however, she didn't have a clue. 

Blaise cleared his throat and stood. "I'm going to head to the library and get started on that essay."

"I always knew you were just like Granger!" Lilia said in a teasing voice. All Blaise did to get back was roll his eyes. Lily stuck out her tongue. Blaise shook his head.

"Well, I actually care about academic excellence. You both would do well to follow," he said in a mock voice. The three started laughing and in Lilia's case, giggling. Then Blaise got a bit more serious, waving goodbye to his friends, and headed up to the library. Lily looked up at Draco, smirking.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Mister Malfoy."

Draco blinked, and then swiftly composed himself. He smirked back at her while running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "It's seems so, dear Lily. What shall we do?"

Lilia pondered for a couple of moments. A brilliant smile and a look everyone gets when forming an idea showed itself on her face. She sprung into a sitting position, and looked brightly to Draco. "Teach me to fly!"

Draco looked dumbfounded. Lily was a brilliant witch that matched him and Granger in almost every aspect. How could she not know how to fly! It was practically unheard of at Hogwarts! Everyone was taught in first year. He concluded that Beauxbatons was a horrible school. He pushed off the ground, dragging Lily up with him by her hands. 

"Too the Quidditch grounds it is!"

* * *

_So, it was short, but how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Reviews would be much appreciated. I want to know what you would like to unfold in the story and such._

_And the owl still needs a name! And a gender. Right now it's the 'It' owl... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, soooo I graduated high school, and now I'm busy with college stuff, but hopefully my sister will hound me to update._

_I'm soooo sorry to those who've read and loved my story about not updating_.

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll get to work on the next asap._

* * *

This was a mistake. She hated heights for a reason. Lilia held onto Draco tighter and tighter the higher they went on the broom. It was a miracle the boy could still breathe. He had flown over the Forbidden Forest, all around Hogwarts and the grounds on which it stood on and finally around the pitch while listing the dos and don'ts of flying. Once they had finally landed, Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Draco Malfoy, if you ever let me convince you to take me flying again, check to see if it's really me," she told him sternly while giving him a terrified look. Draco laughed at her, making her face turn red in anger. She hit him on the arm, crossed her arms, and glared for all she was worth.

"Shut up, Draco! It's not funny!"

"It so is," he retorted back, still laughing at her. Lily let out a noise of frustration, and started walking back to the castle without him. Noticing she was missing shortly after, he ran off after her. Throwing his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to his side still chuckling at the short girl.

"Come on, Lily," Draco pleaded. "You know you can't stay mad at this face." She looked up at him, and grinned.

"You're right. I can't," she agreed. "But I can at this one." She reached up and squished his face. Draco glared at her as she laughed at him. No one ever laughed at his face before! Not even to tease him. However, Lily was different, he supposed. He never thought that Lilia Liles would ever come out of her shell she had been wearing at the start of school, but she had. With himself and Blaise, of course. Anyone else would just feel the wrath of the young, short girl.

"You know Draco; maybe you should take me flying more often anyways." With that, Lily stood up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his chin since she barely reached his shoulders.

* * *

Draco sat in a comfortable dark green chair in front of the fire in the common room. It was mid October which meant the first Hogsmeade trip was coming up soon. This weekend to be precise. It was Tuesday and classes had already ended for the day. Here he was stuck in the common room thinking of how to ask Lily to accompany him this weekend.

"Draco?" Great. Speak, or in his case, think, of the Devil, and the Devil shall call. Lily appeared by his side moments later with a worried looked etched on her beautiful face. Draco looked at her, and instantly wished he hadn't. He thanked Merlin that the light from the fire had hid the faint tint that arose on his cheeks.

Lily sat next to his knees on hers, and looked up at him with her head laid gently on the arm of the chair. He had gone straight to the common room without dinner or talking to her or Blaise. Blaise, of course, knew what was going on in the blonde's head and left it alone. Lilia, however, was worried. Granted, she might have been worried because he was the current object of her affection, but she would like to think that didn't sway her that much.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked him softly. Draco just shrugged, and attempted to put on a hard look.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would there be anything wrong?" he replied almost coldly. Lily was slightly shocked. He had never talked to her like that, even when they had first met on the train. She averted her look from his face.

"Well, you left class and came here without getting dinner first," Lily said meekly. "You've never done that."

"I've done that plenty of times. You just haven't noticed." Again with the cold tone. She didn't like how he was talking to her. She finally decided to just leave it alone. Poking and prodding the issue bothering him would only irritate it further. Lily stood to leave with a heavy sigh, but Draco grabbed her arm to stop her from moving.

"I-I'm sorry. Mind if I ask you something?" he asked her with a suddenly soft voice, a tone someone would pay to hear him use. And the apology! Not ever getting one herself, she was surprised he even knew how. So surprised, she could just nod in response.

"Well, I've been thinking about how to go about asking you this, but I've not come up with anything good. So, I've given up on theatrics," he admitted. So that's what was wrong? All this over asking her something? This question could be either embarrassing, personal, or extremely out of character for him. "If you don't already have someone to go with, and I'll be surprised if you don't, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. It can be just as friends if you'd like, I-"

"Of course I will." She had said this like it was the most obvious answer. At first she had been surprised he had asked her. Well, not completely- she was the most attractive female in the Slytherin house. A bright and gorgeous smile took over her features. Draco stopped breathing for a couple moments, and this time, Lilia didn't miss it. At the beginning of their friendship, she would have smirked, but now it only made her smile wider.

Sure their friendship had only been a short period of time, but really, does that ever matter to people? Lilia had noted that he'd never called her by her real name. The first time they had ever met, he immediately took on being her friend. But why wouldn't he? She was gorgeous, and he was the Prince of Slytherin. It was only natural, and bound to happen anyways. Then something miraculous happened- he smiled, and Lily took her own turn in forgetting to breathe momentarily.

The week went by painfully slow, everyone itching and excited for the trip to Hogsmeade. Lilia was more nervous than most. She was gorgeous, she knew that, but she had never had a relationship with a male past a friendship. She had most definitely wanted this relationship to bloom into one she hadn't had yet.

Lilia woke up early on Saturday although she hadn't intended to. Finally deciding she couldn't go back to sleep once realizing what day it was, she rolled off the bed to stand. She moved herself into her own bathroom to shower.


End file.
